


The Sound of Silence

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I wrote the tale of our people boo, M/M, Only cowards are afraid of invisible dicks, The best ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: In silence you can say a million different things.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have to explain myself to any of you

The sky was dark with grey clouds gathering, but Translucent didn't care as he lay on the grass beside Andrew. A comfortable silence stretched out between them; they didn't need to talk to understand each other. 

They could communicate through a look, a smile or nod. Even now not facing each other, with fingers intertwined they don't need to say the words "I love you,".

Because it's already been said in a million different ways from a smile to a kiss, to washing a dirty dish or cooking a favourite meal. In hundreds of different from places from a janitor closet to the supermarket that sells the weird cheese Andrew likes.


End file.
